


The Huntsman

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Experimental, F/M, Gen, Graham Centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you can’t kill what’s already dead. Graham learns that in some ways you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get a feel for this fandom. Loving it so far.

**Wolves**

Innocent. Brutal murder does not mirror the lives of these animals. These creatures have never done any harm in their life. It’s hard, it’s hard. But he continues his work. A quick death is the most merciful of all. “Your death will not be in vain,” he mumbled as he pulled the arrow off. Its blood seeps from the wound. It stops moving in seconds.

 He honors the creature despite his reputation and moves on.

**People**

He doesn’t approve of their methods, their lives, anything humans do.  He’s not one of them, he thinks to himself. He never was.

**Evil Queen**

He thinks the affairs of all humans are pointless and absolutely redundant. Eventually someone will hire him to kill once again, but this time it is the queen. Cold eyes, no mercy, no compassion; he doesn’t shudder under her icy gaze. Her heart is full of fire, of sorrow and of hate. He hates her dearly, as much as any human. She is willing to save his wolf brothers. He takes the job.

Her sinister request to retrieve the heart of the victim is dreadful. It’s a unfortunate fate to befall, and he knows that such task will be difficult. An act of such humiliation is disgusting to him, and he hates the shear dishonor in the queen’s ways.

However, the victim is utterly human. He senses that no regret will befall of him. Humans will always be the same as the last. There is wickedness in each and every one of their rotten cores. Deep in his heart, he knows that can’t shake off his human roots. He is similar to all of them; but he hopes that his actions set him apart.

**Snow White**

He was wrong. This girl is compassionate and good. Everything she does appears to be for the good of another. He raises his weapon, but he can’t do anything with it. It’s painful, it’s dreadful. If he would to perform such a heinous act, he would never forgive himself for what he’s done. He tells her to leave. Her fate is not to die by his filthy hands.

The queen is furious to discover the fraud heart. This is where he dies, he knows. Again, he is wrong. Perhaps he never realized how capable other humans were. He never realized how good they can be. He also never realized how truly sinister they can be.

His heart is gone. His hand rises to his chest, but there is nothing. He glares at her. No matter how much he hates her, he is unable to defy her.

She locks him up. He becomes her servant. He thinks it’s a fate worth then death.

**Prince Charming**

He hopes for them to find another. She can’t win, they must prevail. If there’s anything he learned about this world is that it’s not as hopeless as he thought. There are people that deserve their happiness and Snow White, and Prince Charming and everyone needs that chance of happiness.

He’s been seeing the world as something else. He always felt that his birth into this world was always a curse. He was weighed down but the abandonment of his parents, and he let it blind him. Yes, there is so much evil here, but he should not think that this world is anything other than incredible.

 Even without a heart, he wants to live. He wants everyone to live with him. He can’t stay here because staying with her is lonely. He can’t stand her anymore, he wants… He wants his heart to be his own again. He wants to finally go to where he belongs, with everyone, and she’s holding him back.

**Regina**

There is coldness in her attitude, an icy feeling to her touch. Graham doesn’t hate her, but he always feels that something is wrong.

It’s the way Graham continues to come back to her. He can’t remember why he does. He’s positive it’s not love, he’s certain it’s not lust.

 _It’s punishment,_ his mind supplies, but Graham shakes it off.

He doesn’t think that way when his body intertwines with hers, when there’s something delightful in the way she says his name. This can’t be bad. Although there are times when he lies beside her at night, and he wants to escape. There’s always something wrong as soon as the fun is over, and he leaves her side instantly. One day Graham notices that she showers before him, and he realized that he has no idea why he’s with Regina.

He jokes and says to her,” Between the two of us, there’s absolutely nothing. I wonder how the heck we get along.” His smile drops when she doesn’t humor him.

“Perhaps there’s a mystery that needs to be solved then,” she finally replies with a frown.

**Emma**

It’s when she comes to town he feels something toward Regina. It’s called hate. He can’t understand these emotions inside of him. He knows that somehow, someway he’s suppose to stay with Regina.

But he feels something so much more for Emma, maybe he loves her, maybe he does. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Graham doesn’t know, but for a moment after looking at her, he feels a sense of hope. He realizes that there’s a life worth living, and he decides that it’s not with Regina. But his words overtake his actions.

Graham hasn’t done anything, he hasn’t left Regina. If anything, he’s spent more time with her. He can’t figure it out. The confusion boiling inside of him, the hatred, the hope, and everything else mixes together to create a painful spell that brings Graham to his kneels.

He doesn’t know what to do, so he moves along with the current. That’s all he’s ever done. But he becomes frustrated with his actions. His logic goes around and comes back at him. Regina never made an ounce of sense. She’s never meant anything to him.

He can’t recall a day he was happy with her by his side, and even the nights when they had sex, he was always wary of her looming presence. Regina was an overwhelming dictator if anything, and she meant nothing to Graham.

Slowly, he begins breaking the status quo, and finally, he breaks free. His heart is free.

**The Huntsman**

His demise was set in time. It ticks above Regina’s merciless clock, and crumbles in her grasp.

Day by day, moment by moment, he’s lived his life under the queen’s rule. They say you can’t kill what’s already dead, but Regina found a way. And Graham finally realizes for one last time, that his fate was to die by her hand.

It’s a heartbreaking truth to know that he would never be free. But he was slowly dying either way. A slow death sentence, that was his life. With a bitter heart, he bides the world a true farewell.

Did he truly die in Regina’s hand or Emma’s arms? It doesn’t matter. His death was not met without reason, and maybe his death will not be in vain.


End file.
